


Best Friends

by amdnj



Category: Kamen Rider Wizard
Genre: Alternate Universe - Trans, Bullying, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amdnj/pseuds/amdnj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au!Trans!Kousuke. Tsuchiya did a lot more than convince him to go after his dreams of being an archaeologist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Friends

“You said your name was Kousuke, right?” The babyfaced freshman offers his hand to the boy scuffed up on the ground. Kousuke looks up with wide distrusting eyes. He stares at the hand unsure of whether or not this boy could possibly even know what he’s doing. Didn’t he hear the chants? Doesn’t he see the cuts?

Every cut and scrape aches his body to the core. You’re a girl. You’re a girl. You’re a girl. The whispers and stares are worse than every scar. For every cut he has, there are five on his soul. And so the sound of his name is like a salve to the wounds. That’s all he’s ever wanted. One person to accept him. He doesn’t know though. There were girls with boy names and girls with boy names. This guy could just be thinking that. Or maybe it was a attack disguised as an olive branch.

“…Yeah, who wants to know!” Kousuke pulls himself onto his feet, ignoring the hand. He is his own man. With the passion of a thousand suns, he will do what he wants without help and without falter. A man does this. That’s what he knows from the books and the movies Grandma likes to watch. He dusts off his tattered uniform. Pants torn to make a skirt, bur they are still pants. Girls wear skirts and he is not a girl.

“My name is Masataka Tsuchiya. I haven’t made any friends yet, but I’m glad I could meet a guy here who is as strong and determined as you!” Tears come to his eyes. Boy. He passes in his eyes. The first pass he’s ever had. Suddenly the two tight sports bra that pushes in breasts that should exist doesn’t feel like some farce. The dsyphoria for a moment eases out and melts around him. He’s a boy. That’s all he’s ever wanted.

“….Nitoh Kousuke. Nice to meet ya! Yeah that’s me, strong and determined!” He grins and offers a hand. Kousuke is far from strong and barely determined. He’s scared and unsure. Men do not falter. They work and work. They put their whole heart into things. Kousuke is not the type to half ass anything, but he is scared. Fear does things to people.

It’s the start of a friendship, and an unspoken understanding. Kousuke never asks if Tsuchiya knows about the breasts beneath his shirt or the lack of manhood between his legs, and Tsuchiya never asks.

Class starts on the first day. Kousuke wants to sit next to Tsuchiya, but the teacher assigns seats based on family names. There are 4 people inbetween them. Kousuke’s hands shake. It’s his first school day as a boy. Part of him wants to play along and not draw any attention. Role call starts, and as the teacher gets closer and closer to his name, he starts to shake.

“Nitoh Kyoko.” The teacher speaks, and all eyes are on him. He grasps the table and starts to shake. That’s not his name. That’s not his name. “Nitoh Kyoko….” The teacher repeats, and he feels like he’s going to throw up. The teacher scowls and looks to the boy in the back of the room. “Listen young lady—“ Kousuke screams internally and looks down.

“I think they spelt his name wrong.” Tsuchiya interrupts. “That’s Nitoh Kousuke!” He smiles and doesn’t look like he’s doing anything but stating a fact. Kousuke’s heart flutters in his chest.

“Yeah,” He hears his own voice crack, and part of him compares it to the puberty he was denied. “Nitoh Kousuke. I’ve never heard of this Kyoko person.” Kousuke half-grins and leans back. The jokes is an attempt to ease the dsyphoria. It doesn’t really work, but he can’t deny the fact that Tsuchiya standing up for him definitely does.

“Young lady. You can wear the boy’s uniform. I understand not all girls like skirts. Personally, I think skirts are a distraction.” The teacher completely ignores him, and she tries to pretend that she’s being nice to Kousuke. Look, I’m not yelling at you for wearing pants. Reach a compromise for me. Don’t cause trouble. This is just a phase, and it will pass. “But you are a girl. Not a boy.”

The teacher ignores his retort and Tsuchiya’s too, and she starts class. He’s marked as present under the name of Nitoh Kyoko. Nitoh Kousuke cries silently in his seat, and doesn’t speak up for the rest of class. Tsuchiya throws notes at him all class, but Kousuke just piles them around him. The teacher is kind enough not to draw attention to him, or perhaps she doesn’t want another distraction in her class. Either way, he’s grateful.

The bell rings, and Kousuke runs out. His heart beats in his chest, and he bumps past all the students and their whispers. His backpack is filled with his books and the notes covered in tears.

“Kousuke!” Tsuchiya grabs his wrist and pulls him aside. The students walk back, and every student who stops to look at them is met with a glare from Tsuchiya. “I’m talking to Kousuke. Back off.” He tells each one. Kousuke isn’t sure whether or not Tsuchiya knows still, but he’s grateful for him.

“I…I’m…you shouldn’t talk to me. You’re gonna get bullied. Everyone’s gonna make fun of you for befriending the fake boy.”All his determination is gone and replaced with a broken sense of self.

“FIRST! You are Nitoh Kousuke. You’re an awesome guy, who is super awesome. And everyone else is stupid. I don’t know who Kyoko is, but I know that she isn’t you.” He grabs his shoulder and squeezes it tight.

Kousuke deems him his best friend. He really does end up being just that. He wouldn’t have lasted through his classes if it wasn’t for him.

The first day of P.E. the teacher separates the class into boys and girls. Kousuke stands next to Tsuchiya with defiance. The teacher ignores it and mumbles something about not being paid enough for this job.

“Oi, you’re on the wrong side. Just cause you want to have a dick, don’t mean you have one.” The boy pushes Kousuke, purposely grabbing at his chest. He pulls the elastic of the sports bra, causing a snap against his skin. Kousuke doesn’t cry out. The bruise to his ego hurts far more than the bruise forming on his skin.

Tsuchiya screams and tackles the boy. “DON’T YOU HURT HIM.”

They are both sent to the principal’s office for beating up the other boy. He gets off with not even a warning. Tsuchiya tells him not to worry about it, and he continues to cover his back throughout highschool

So when his best friend who he lost contact with suddenly appears out of no where, and doesn’t even recognize him. He wants to cry.

“….Kousuke.” He grins the biggest stupidest grin. “I see puberty treated you kindly!”

He cries the manliest tears he can all over his friend’s shoulder. Where would he be without him?


End file.
